


Day 5 - Alice

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Gen, Newton Geiszler Recovery Arc, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Three-Sentence Ficlet, and the rangers aren't intended as specific characters, the newmann is very very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: A tank in an evidence locker.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 6





	Day 5 - Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to The Dismemberment Song after reading this.

The tank looks just the same as he remembers when he first walks into the evidence locker with Hermann and the two Rangers, with that same sickly greenish-yellow light spilling across the room, filling the space. Except it’s not quite the same - it seems smaller, the light fainter, the squamous _thing_ suspended within nothing more than a lump of meat and chemicals with no power of its own.

“I want to be the one to destroy it,” says Newton Geiszler, knowing he’ll be closely supervised as he does but feeling freer than he has in ten years at the prospect.


End file.
